kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Battalion: Nemesis/Mission 8
The Last Resort Facilities and Units Blue 3 Warfactory, 3 Refinery, 1 Advanced Refinery, 3 Turret 2 Raptor 8 Battlecruiser, 2 Corvette, 2 Hunter, 3 U-Boat, 2 Intrepid 6 Rocket, 1 Stealth Tanks, 1 Scorpion, 2 Strike Commando $5000 bonus cash; $61/$81/$101 initial; $122/$162/$202 per round (depending on Difficulty level) Red 4 Raptor, 1 Condor 3 Battlecruiser, 1 Intrepid, 2 Hunter Embarked on Leviathan Transports: 4 Scorpion, 4 Strike Commando, 1 Heavy Commando $5000 bonus cash Neutral 2 Ground Control, 1 Air Control, 2 Sea Control, 3 Refineries, 3 Oil Rigs, 6 Advanced Refineries, 1 Warfactory Tactics Overview: You start the game with no production facilities, so obtaining them is your first priority. You need to seize the neutral production facilities in the island north of your starting position. Resource facilities are not such a high priority, because you have a $5000 cash starting bonus. But conserve your aircraft carefully, as you will not be able to replace them until late in the mission (the only Air Control is far to the north). Withdraw damaged aircraft to safe areas in the far southeast and repair them with your ample cash. Denying the Air Control to the enemy is important (more important than taking it yourself). After taking first the island to your north, and then the island to your west, you need to destroy the enemy Rocket and Turret on the center island in order to prepare your assault on his HQ in the northmost island. You also need to control the seas around this center island, which means winning the naval war with careful use of your Hunters to protect Battlecruisers, and to find and kill subs and aircraft. You will probably need to produce additional naval units in order to dominate the sea lanes and press home the final attack. Opening moves: Send your infantry north to seize the neutral island with the main production facilities you need. Send your tanks west to take and hold the resource generating facilities, and hold the bridge to the north west island. Maybe send one infantry west initially. Use your Battlecruisers and aircraft to destroy Rockets and Turrets. Your best chance is right away, before enemy Hunter and Raptors approach. Your own Hunters are to the rear and need to be brought up to protect against enemy U-Boats and aircraft before it is safe to advance your Battlecruisers. Early on your Battlecruisers must defend themselves, using their stand off guns, which means they can't advance toward the enemy but need to hang back at least until your Hunters have moved up to screen them. Older Tips: Here you need to kill Turrets and Rocket Trucks that are too close to your units. For that, use one of your Battlecruisers to kill the Turret and Rocket Trucks that are in west, near your units.To kill the Rocket in island to the north, near your units, use your Condor Bomber and one Raptor Fighter. Move 2 soldiers to the area to your west, where there was a Turret and Rocket Truck. On the island to the north you need to take the Warfactory, Ground control and Sea control. Protect the soldiers who take these facilities with 2 Raptor Fighters. After all the Rocket Trucks in west are killed, move one Raptor Fighter to the bridge to stop Stealth Tanks that will come south to attack your units - you need to block this bridge. NEVER let your Battlecruisers be without protection, because enemy U-Boats will kill them, and you CAN´T lose them or your battle will be VERY HARD to win. Move all your Leviathan-embarked ground units to shore in west, here don´t worry, only need to kill them as fast as you can. When you go move your planes (Condor Bomber and Raptor Fighters), BEWARE of the attack areas of the Turret and Rocket Truck in the island in middle of the map, BEWARE with your planes when Hunters of enemy get too close, return planes as fast as you can, you can´t lose them. After you get all buildings in the island north of your start position, build U-Boats to kill sea units. If the enemy builds Hunters to kill them, build a Corvette to protect your U-Boats. You have to kill the Turret that is in the extreme west, so move Battlecruisers near it, but protect them with your Hunters. Remember to get all buildings in west and south. Take a look at the extreme north east: you can´t allow to enemy to get the Air Control there, or your battle will be more harder to win. After you have killed Turret in the northwest, and taken the enemy Warfactory near it, and have done the same in the island in center( for it, you need to move your ground units to kill Turret in west and top, keep one unit on the enemy´s Warfactory to block its production of new units and to kill units in island that is in center, use your Battlecruisers to kill them), then kill all sea units that still survive. Remember soldiers in the island north of your start position? You will then move them to the extreme northeast to get air control and some other buildings. Because you can´t allow the enemy to get air control, move one Raptor Fighter to kill the enemy Commando that will try to take the Air control and also kill the Rocket Truck that is nearby. When you are near the enemy´s command center, kill all surviving units as fast as you can, because the enemy can build an Annihilator Tank that will complicate your battle here.To kill his Battlecruiser, use Condor Bomber and Raptor fighters to block the Battlecruiser's moves so that the Condor Bomber can finish it off. Sometimes, enemy will produce Flak Tanks, to defeat those use your Battlecruisers and ground units. Spoiler: Here is showed where each of the Stealth Tanks and U-Boats are located: Note from Machow8 (also know as Thopson1m/Arkium): they could be find thanks to game files' data. Category:Battalion